Farscape: Characters: Non-Player Characters: Pilots
Name: Sample Pilot Type: Leviathan Pilot Species: Pilot Dexterity: 0D *Dodge: 1D+2 Knowledge: 2D+1 *Scholar: Physical Sciences: 4D *Scholar: Theoretical Sciences: 3D+2 *Willpower: 2D+2 Mechanical: 1D+1 *Capital Ship Piloting: Leviathans: 6D+1 *Communications: 2D+1 *Sensors: 2D+1 Perception: 2D Strength: 3D+1 *Stamina: 4D+1 Technical: 2D+2 *Computer Programming/Repair: 3D+2 *Security: 3D+2 Move: 0 Force Sensitive: no Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 5 Special Abilities: *Multitasking: No penalties for multiple actions. *Multiple Limbs: Pilots have 6 arms with no arm considered an "off-hand." *Regeneration: Pilots can regenerate lost limbs though they heal no faster than normal. *Pilots are immobile once they bond with a Leviathan. Description: Pilots appear to be bred for practicality, most likely a result of the Peacekeeper enslavement of their species. The face is large, with a human (or Sebacean) hand being about the same size of a cheek. The head appears very large, most likely to host a brain capable of intense cognitive function enabling the processing of its own thoughts as an independent, sentient creature in parallel with its host Leviathan. The four "arms" operate controls on the console the Pilot is situated at in the Leviathan, but also carry remarkable strength. Below the console, where the Pilot is situated when bonded with a Leviathan, is the second half of the Pilot's body. This area is where various mandibles, tentacles and the like are that also interact with the host Leviathan. All of this is natural to the Pilot, as was discovered on the occasion when Moya's crewmembers exchanged bodies (Pilot included). Pilots have the ability to regenerate themselves from injury quickly, perhaps due to their bonding with their host Leviathan. Moya's Pilot has had his arm sliced off once,6 and the Pilot aboard Rovhu has had his arms eaten off numerous times, yet they grow back seemingly very quickly. Because of the fact that Pilots cannot travel from their home planet without being bonded to a Leviathan, and those who do tend to be in Peacekeeper servitude, their parts can be high in demand by researchers. To wit, one of Moya's Pilot's arms was removed when the crew attempted to use it to bargain with the scientist NamTar. When in transit by Peacekeepers a metallic ring is used to float Pilots in the air for maneuvering. This poses the question as to the exact nature of the Pilots' home world – it appears to be mountainous in some places, but generally covered with fog and cloud, obscuring the surface. The Pilots' mother tongue is an ancient one, the same as presumably spoken by their ancestors. This language is too complex for translator microbes to interpret, as it can convey huge amounts of meaning, inflection and emotion in a single sentence. As such, Pilots can have difficulty speaking in more linear terms comprehensible by other lifeforms. However, they can use this language to communicate with DRDs, voice-commanding them when necessary. However, even with their great ancestry, Pilots are deemed unworthy of conversing with the deities of Leviathans, the Builders. Also, Pilots are able to understand a wide variety of languages that translator microbes cannot, since they can intuit a wide variety of sensations, concepts and ideas (as is witnessed by Pilot's understanding of the language spoken by Vorcs). A Pilot can communicate throughout its host Leviathan, often using personal transmitters (comms) to communicate to each of the crew personally or an onboard clam-shaped transceiver, which not only transmits sound but also shows a 3D holographic image of the Pilot. Source: *Wiki: Pilot (species) *Farscaper RPG Sourcebook (page 271) *thedemonapostle